U' is for 'Underwear'
by Boys Should Kiss Boys More
Summary: Yessss. Yet another DIP story


'U' is for 'Underwear'

**If The Shoe Fits…**

Pip sighed in content as he rested himself on the couch. He smiled, now able to see the TV, now that all the horribly distracting boxes were out of the way. He and his boyfriend had just recently moved into this apartment, perfectly sized for them, and were almost completely done unpacking. Damien was in their room; going through the clothes they had packed.

The anti-Christ had suggested that they just through all the clothing out and buy new things, but the Brit insisted on sorting through it first. A loud, unmistakable yell brought Pip out of his relaxation.

"Oh screw it! We're burning everything!" Pip jumped from his seat and rushed into their bedroom. 

"Damien!? What the bloody hell are you yelling about?" Pip looked at his boyfriend, who was obviously -and childishly- frustrated. "Damien..?"

"I don't know what fits you! I don't care what fits me! I was gonna go buy new stuff either way-!" Pip sat next to his loved one, and patted his shoulder. "Hmm?"

"Fine, we can get new clothes," Damien's face brightened, but Pip held up a hand. "One condition though." Damien's eyebrows knitted together in suspicion. Pip laughed, leaning closer to teasingly whisper in his boyfriend's ear. " I get to pick out what you wear."

"What?" Damien asked.

"I pick your new clothes, and of course," Damien had looked ready to object. "You pick mine." At this, Damien perked up, and happily pecked Pip on the cheek.

"Sounds like a fair trade." The two shared a sweet kiss, before breaking away. "So what? We're gonna go shopping, and pick out each other's clothes?" Pip nodded.

"Simple, isn't it? Even for you-" Damien playfully punched the Brit on the arm.

"Yeah yeah, simple." Another kiss between them. "Let the games begin." And with that, Damien vanished, leaving a dazed Pip on their bedroom floor.

**Damien's Escapades… **

I entered the store, laughing to myself at the though of Pip's face if he were here. I actually had to stop walking, and clutch my stomach, before continuing on my mission.

"Why, Damien, back again?" Bebe asked, wearing the little uniform one was required to wear. I nodded. "Well, what can I help you with this time?"

"Pip is letting me pick out his new clothes, and I though I'd start here." Bebe laughed just as I had.

"Of course." I followed her easily. "So, shall we start with undergarments, or something else?"

"You're the Lovers Package master, you decide."

"Lingerie it is!" I laughed again, and the blonde pulled out a small two-piece outfit. The main colour was black, but with fiery little ribbons and ties hanging off it, in a dazzling red colour. "This seems like your fancy, D."

I nodded hungrily. "Plenty of things like this, then we can move onto real clothes." I whispered. Bebe laughed patting my back.

"As you wish.

**Pip's Decidedly Better Attempt…**

"Boxers, or briefs…? Gah!" I shook my head. Damien was my boyfriend; and I didn't even know what kind of underwear he had! He always did the laundry -as long as I cooked- and he usually had his own clothes from hell! And we hadn't.. W-well.. You know, we hadn't done _that_ yet!

"E'scuse me, mister, but-.. Oh! Well, hi there Pip." I looked over my shoulder to see a content Butters. I smiled, resuming to stand up straight. 

"Good afternoon, Butters." He smiled. "You work here now?"

"Yep. Dad said that I gotta bring home some bacon, so I thought this would be simply enough, even for me." I sighed, almost pitying him. "Bu-but my manager saw you standin' over here for a good while and told me to come ask if you needed any assistance?" I shook my head.

"Not unless you know what kind of underwear Damien wears." I caught Butter's blush out of the corner of my eye, but didn't say a word. He nodded hurriedly, and darted off, probably to other customers.

**The Revelation…**

Damien and Pip sat across from each other, one smirking triumphantly, and one a little shaky.

"So, I'll change first, shall I?" Damien said, cockily and with a mocking laugh. Pip nodded, trying to remain confident in what he had chosen.

The anti-Christ went into their bedroom, and tugged off his present clothes, before rummaging around in the bag for a few items Pip had picked.

The blonde waited anxiously, and had to nearly bite his hand not to squeal in delight as he heard their bedroom door open.

Damien tugged at the collar, but he put on a smile none-the-less, and presented himself to his blonde. Pip smiled in earnest, and stood to hug his love.

"Oh Damien, it's so perfect!" The Brit squealed finally. The anti-Christ was adorned in black turtleneck sweater, a red t-shirt poking out from under it, with baggy, but still rather proper, black jeans covering his lower half.

"Yeah.. How'd ya know I like boxers?" He asked, reaching down to show off the silken black and red boxers. Pip blushed as he stared at the stitching: a classic demon tail winding around the back.

"You seemed like a boxers kind of guy." Pip said, kissing his love's cheek.

"You know me well." Pip smiled. "But now, it is your turn." Pip turned to go to their bedroom. "No complaints, make no comments out loud, just out on what's in the bag, and come show me." Damien said, turning away to hide his devious smirk.

Pip, though his conscious said not to, took the bag and went to change without question.

Once inside the room, Pip let himself think for a moment. _Why was Damien so… odd about the bag? About the clothing in it?_ The blonde finally managed to shake off the feelings of doubt, and reached into the bag.

Why was it… lacy…?!

Pip fought down the urge to scream as he pulled out a two-piece set of lingerie. Red and black, just as Damien liked it.

"Remember _dear_, no complaining!" Damien shouted through the door, no doubt knowing what was taking the Brit so long. Pip resisted the urge to tackle and maim the demon on the other side of the bedroom door, and began stripping of his own clothes.

"Go sit back at the table Damien! No peeking!" The Brit almost laughed as the anti-Christ grumbled, but did in fact go to sit.

After several minutes of struggling with laces and frilly things he had cursed ten times over to eternity, Pip opened the door and strolled into the dining room.

Damien sat slack-jawed ass a miffed Pip stood, hands on hips, in a pose too cute to handle. The blonde strutted over to his love, cheekily grinning and playing around.

"Pi-Pip.."

"How do you like it?" Pip purred, finally, after a bit of teasing, sitting in Damien's lap. "It's a little _tight_ though…" Damien licked his lips. "Care to help?"

"Oh. Hell. Yes."


End file.
